What It Was About That Night
by houselover87
Summary: Random MarkRoger with a surprise! Slash! You have been warned!


I was listening to "What You Own" and i got this random inspiration to write a Mark/Roger drabble...u know when they sing "what was it about that night?" i know what it was about!croons happily with newfound knowledge

Title: What It Was About That Night  
Author: houselover87  
Rating: R  
Pairing: Mark/Roger  
Warnings: SLASH! you no likey you no ready!  
Summary: What happened on that fateful night when Mark and Roger first met...

Mark Cohen always sat in the same spot at The Life Cafe. The booth farthest from the door in a dark corner where he could film and no one really noticed. He was on his second cup of tea when _he_ walked in the door. This _he_ was a tall, blonde, man who had a guitar slung over one shoulder. The Life was pretty full and one of the only empty seats was at the table next to Mark. The stranger looked his way and Mark drew a sharp breath. The man had the greenest eyes he had ever seen. It was as if they were emeralds that shone all the way from his soul. The man smiled at Mark, who attempted to smile back, as he made his way closer.

_Fuck he's coming over here! And you care why Mark? He wouldn't be interested in a skinny white Jewish kid_

"Hi, I'm Roger Davis," the man said.

_God, his voice! Could he be any sexier? _

"I'm Mark, Mark Cohen," the young filmmaker managed to squeak out. The man _No wait, Roger_ sat down at Mark's table and noticed the

camera.

"You filming right now?"

"What? Oh, yeah. It's a pretty constant thing for me. I'm working on a documentary about Alphabet City"

Roger smiled at Mark again a warm smile that seemed so innocent.

"So, can I buy you a drink?" Roger asked.

Mark's eyebrows shot up. "Um...sure I guess so. I'll have a Jack and Coke," Mark stammered.

Roger winked at him before making his way to the bar. He returned a few minutes later laden with a tall Jack and Coke for Mark and a beer for himself.

"So how long have you been in Alphabet City Mark?"

"About six hours I'd guess," Mark said, smiling sheepishly. "I don't even know where I'm gonna be staying tonight."

Roger's brow furrowed as if he was deep in thought.

_Great he probably thinks you're a stupid kid now. Way to go Marky!_ Mark sighed inwardly to himself.

"You can come stay with me and my friend Collins. I don't think he's gonna be back tonight but even if he was I don't think he would mind if you crashed with us for a while."

"Well...uh...thanks," said Mark, in disbelief.

The two of them finished their drinks in companionable silence and when those were done Roger popped back up to get the second round. By the time the thrid round had been bought, Mark was feeling deliciously buzzed.

"Hey, you want another round?" Roger asked in a slightly slurred voice.

"No thanks," came Mark's reply, just as slurred as his new friend's had been.

Roger reached across the narrow table and took off Mark's glasses. "You really do have some of the prettiest blue eyes I have ever seen," claimed Roger as he let his thumb slowly caress the line of Mark's jaw. Mark blushed and fidgeted a little.

"They aren't that great. Just like my dad's," he mumbled.

"No, they're beautiful," said a voice a lot closer then it had just been moments before.

_When did he move to this side of the table?_ Mark wondered. Then before he could ask why Roger had moved, a pair of very soft yet very manly lips descended upon his own and he was lost in the wonderful bliss of this stranger's kiss.

"Let's get out of here," Roger said quietly as he handed Mark his glasses and picked up his guitar. Mark placed his glasses back on his face and grabbed his camera and bag from the table. It didn't occur to him until much later that the camera had been turned towards them and had still been filming when Roger had first kissed him. When they got outside Roger took Mark's hand tenderly and led him down a street. They soon came upon a huge old industrial building. Roger opened the bottom door and let Mark go in before him.

"I live in the loft with Collins. It's a really nice place. Not always the warmest in the winter but we manage," Roger explained with a goofy grin. Mark couldn't help but smile back as they climbed the stairs. When they reached the top Roger fished a set of keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door.

"Hey Collins! You here?"

"Yeah be right out,"came the reply. Mark took the opportunity to inspect his new surroundings. The loft was spartan but that didn't really bother Mark. _God, my mother would die if she saw this place._ That thought made Mark smile. Just then a tall, black man came out of one of the rooms. He had on a button-down shirt with the sleeves partially rolled up and white skull cap that complemented his dark skin.

"Collins, I'd like you to meet Mark."

"Nice to meet you Mark," the rich voice replied as the Collins stuck out his hand.

"It's nice to meet you too," Mark replied in a small voice. Roger put his arm around the younger man and steered him towards one of the doors in the back of the loft.

"Well, goodnight Collins. See you in the morning," Roger said as he led Mark to his bedroom. Roger kicked the door shut behind him and was surprised (_And damn pleased!_) to find himself shoved roughly agaisnt the door as the young blond attacked his mouth with a viciousness that surprised Roger. Mark allowed himself to run his hands all over the musician's body. He put his hands on Roger's ass and pulled the older man's pelvis against his own. Roger moaned and grinded his hips against Mark's. It was Mark's turn to groan in pleasure at the sweet frictiony feeling of their crotches rubbing together. Mark let himself be led to the bed and fell back onto it gratefully. The alcohol in his system was causing his balance to act up. He looked up at the suddenly blurry Roger sitting on his hips.

When did he get my glasses off? Mark wondered for a moment before he was arching off the bed. Roger's mouth was attached to his neck at the pulse point and he was gently sucking. Mark ran his hands up the back of Roger's shirt before tugging at it and finally convincing Roger to detach from his skin long enough for both of them to get their shirts off. Then in another surprise showing of dominance, Mark rolled them so he was on top and proceeded to kiss his way down Roger's chest and belly until he came into contact with the denim of the musician's ripped jeans. The filmmaker undid them slowly loving the way Roger was begging.

"God! Mark please! Just...please! GUH!"

Mark smiled around Roger's shaft as he slowly began to suck, running his tongue around the head each time he rose up. Roger's incoherent babblings continued until he mangaged to choke out that he was about to come. Mark swallowed and slunk his way back up Roger's body. The older man grabbed him by the nape of the neck and crushed his lips to the younger man's. He could taste himself on Mark's tongue and that only made him want more. Roger rolled them again so he was in the dominant position. He reached into a drawer in his nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lube and some condoms. He gazed down at the blond underneath him.

"I want you to fuck me Marky." The comment was quietly spoken but to Mark it was as if it was magnified by the silence in the room.

"Ok," was all he said before Roger was shoving a finger inside himself. Mark's breath caught.

_Oh GOD! Not sure if I'm gonna make it if he keeps making faces and noises like that!_

When Roger deemed himself ready he slicked the condom onto Mark and slowly lowered himself until he could feel Mark's balls against his ass. They both groaned as Roger started a steady pace. It wasn't enough for Mark, he grabbed Roger's hips and slammed upwards as Roger came down. Roger cried out his face a picture of pleasure. Mark continued with the same pace one hand gripping Roger's hip hard enough to bruise the other pumping Roger's hard again cock. Mark could feel the familiar tightening in his balls and he pumped even harder into Roger and got a little rougher with his jerks on Roger's cock. Then everything was white light and stars. As the light faded Mark looked up into a blurry Roger's eyes. The older man rolled off of Mark and got up to dispose of the condom and grab a t-shirt to clean them up with. Then he climbed into the narrow bed and was pleased when he felt a warmth at his back and an arm around his stomach. Mark twined his fingers in Roger's and the two drifted off to sleep with smiles on their lips.

In the living room a man sat on the couch chuckling to himself. "Good for you Roger, good for you."


End file.
